1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shovel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chute shovel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for chutes and shovels have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,834 to McDermott teaches the ornamental design for a trash chute.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,530 to McCullough teaches a shoveling aid for a shovel that includes an elongated bracing member releasably attachable to the handle of the shovel at a selected position away from the shovel blade to permit the shovel to be levered with the aid to lift a load carried by the blade. The bracing member includes a pipe section which has upper and lower openings on opposed sides. A sleeve coupled to the pipe section in the upper opening receives the handle at a predetermined angle relative to the pipe section.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,768 to Mitchell teaches a shoveling tool that has a flexible portion at the base of the handle that helps prevent the risk of injury when shoveling by absorbing the initial shock when digging or by adjusting gradually to a different load when shoveling. This tool, which is preferably telescopic, is particularly useful for removing snow and ice.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,576 to Importico teaches a system to separate and store trash which has been segregated into various categories for use in a multi-floor building. The system has a vertical waste chute with at least one access door to the chute located at each floor of the building. The chute has an upper and lower portion and two paths therethrough. The first path permits vertical disposal of the trash and the second path is angled to the first to permit designated trash to follow a different pathway for disposal. The system further includes a diverter located adjacent the lower portion of the chute for diverting the path of the trash placed into the chute from a first location containing a plurality of trash receptacles located on a platform to a second location having at least one trash receptacle, such as a trash compactor. The system also includes a receptacle mover to move a selected trash receptacle beneath the chute to receive a particular category of trash deposited into the chute. A controller controls the receptacle mover and includes a selector to select the particular category of trash to be deposited into the access door and an indicator to indicate the category selected. The selector and indicator are located adjacent each access door. The controller is operatively connected to the receptacle mover to selectively control the receptacle mover. The system also includes a dispenser to place an empty receptacle onto the platform to replace a receptacle which is removed from the platform after the receptacle is filled with trash. The system further includes a replacing mechanism to remove a receptacle filled with trash from the platform to allow the dispenser to dispense an empty receptacle onto the platform. The replacing mechanism includes a sensor to sense when a receptacle on the platform is filled with trash and needs to be replaced with an empty receptacle. Each access door to the chute includes a locking mechanism connected to each door to lock it while the receptacle moving mechanism is in motion and to prevent another person from depositing trash into another access door.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for chutes and shovels have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.